Heretofore, in vehicle transmissions which change the speed of the driving power from an internal combustion engine or the like, there is one in which a speed change gear scoops up lubrication oil for lubrication. For example, JP 2001-254811 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a lubrication mechanism of a transmission having an oil receiver. In the lubrication mechanism, the lubrication oil scooped up by the speed change gear is caught by the oil receiver and is supplied to tooth surfaces of other speed change gears and the interiors of respective shafts.